


Eyes of Hunger

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Battle of Mustafar (Star Wars), Can be read without, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Padmé Amidala (mentioned) - Freeform, Sith Anakin Skywalker, implied obianidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Words of hate and betrayal. Words of anger. All covering the fear the boy had spent so long hiding.Fear.Andhunger.Hunger Obi-Wan could see now, gleaming in those golden eyes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Shards of Kyber [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	Eyes of Hunger

He could hear the growl of Anakin’s voice, tinged with something else. Something dark — other — and the soft pleading of Padme as she begged him to see reason.

Obi-Wan’s heart ached. His stomach twisted. He still couldn’t believe…

The voices rose — in anger, in fear — and the Force crackled with anticipation. He moved quickly, slipping from his hiding place and striding onto the landing ramp.

Drawing the gaze of those golden eyes.

Something in his chest clenched at the sight.

_Oh, Anakin._

His former padawan growled, snapping at their senator. Blood rushing in his ears, Obi-Wan couldn’t make it out. He just strode forward.

It was easy to slip between them.

The work of long practice.

A snarl and a torrent of vitriol spewed from Anakin’s lips.

Words he barely understood as they spilled out. Words of hate and betrayal. Words of anger. All covering the fear the boy had spent so long hiding.

Fear.

And _hunger_.

Hunger Obi-Wan could see now, gleaming in those golden eyes.

He sighed and pulled something from his robe pocket, practically slamming it against the other man’s chest.

“ _Eat this_.”

“What?” Anakin stumbled, mouth moving over empty words.

If the situation hadn’t been so dire, the look on his face would have made Obi-Wan laugh.

“I’m not talking to you until you finish it.”

Perhaps it was the non sequitur, or the long ingrained practice of obeying his master, but Anakin did as asked. The silver wrapper peeled back, parting from the bar underneath, and he shoved the treat into his mouth.

If anyone could chew indignantly it was Anakin.

After a moment, he slowed — eating a little more carefully. When it was gone, a smear of chocolate decorating the side of his mouth, he slumped where he stood.

Then, he tilted his head, looking sheepishly at his master, and asked, “What was that all about?”

Blue eyes met blue once more.

“You get a little sithly when you’re hungry.” Obi-Wan drawled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.


End file.
